


Elemental

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Los personajes de Haikyuu son miembros de clanes de magos; con diferentes poderes elementales. Fukurodani es la casa del viento, Nekoma es la casa del Fuego. Pronto se avecina una guerra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, Haikyuu no me pertenece a mí, sino a su creador y al fandom.  
> Esta historia la creé para un prompt de tumblr, y creció un poco demasiado jaja. Si me animo haré alguno de mis dibujos rarunos para ella :D  
> ¡Gracias por leer! ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒

—¡Hey, HEY, HEEEY! —gritó Bokuto saludando con ambas manos a la grada. El público bramó en respuesta, aplaudiendo y gritando. Bokuto se señaló la lechuza bordada en el pecho, el emblema de su casa, y la mitad del estadio se puso en pie—. ¡Vamos a ganar este combate! ¡La casa de Fukurodani será la vencedora! ¡Sí! ¡Heeey!

Cogió la espada gigantesca que llevaba a la espalda y la enarboló. Con cada mandoble el público le aclamaba más y más.

—Bokuto-san, por favor, cálmese.

Bokuto se giró hacia el mago vestido de gris a su lado. Llevaba una túnica larga, con runas protectoras bordadas en dorado. En su mano llevaba un libro de encantamientos.

—¡Akaashi, vamos a ganar! ¡Les haremos morder el polvo!

Akaashi dirigió una mirada hacia el otro lado de la arena, donde un caballero con armadura ligera se preparaba. Su mago iba vestido de rojo.

—Bokuto-san, creo que empezaré con un hechizo de velocidad. Su contrincante tiene ventaja en esa área.

—Está bien, confío en ti. Hazme veloz como un huracán —le pidió Bokuto, estrechando su puño.

Akaashi enrojeció muy levemente. Abrió el libro por costumbre, no necesitaba leer las palabras que sabía tan bien de memoria. Pero aquél era el libro del viento, y era tan buen catalizador de hechizos como cualquier vara mágica.

—Bokuto-san…

—¿Sí?

—Recuerde que no es una simple exhibición. Aunque sólo es un combate de dos contra dos, si mostramos debilidad, puede que otros clanes escojan atacarnos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ni de broma. Les voy a demostrar que Fukurodani, la casa del viento, es la más poderosa de todas.

Akaashi asintió, y se acercó a Bokuto. Le puso la mano en la frente, e invocó todos los potenciadores que Bokuto necesitaba para luchar al cien por cien: fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, dureza, reflejos, precisión… Bokuto cerró los ojos y dejó que la energía le llenase a través del contacto cálido de la mano de Akaashi.

Una ráfaga de aire les envolvió, levantando la tierra roja de la arena a su alrededor. Su cabello se agitó con el poder del mago.

—No olvide —añadió Akaashi, tras sus encantamientos, después de relajar un poco los músculos— que es nuestro líder. No pierda delante de nuestros compañeros.

Bokuto sonrió mostrando los dientes, y se giró hacia su contrincante con el espadón en alto. Los dedos de Akaashi presionaron el libro hasta volverse blancos.

 

Cuando el pañuelo del árbitro tocó el suelo, el combate comenzó.

Antes de poder respirar, una bola gigante de fuego cruzó el estadio directamente contra Akaashi. Sorprendido, él levantó una barrera de viento de varios metros, pero había reaccionado un poco tarde, y el fuego la cruzó sin esfuerzo.

—¡¡Ni de broma!! —Bokuto se puso en medio y la bateó con la espada, que desprendió un torbellino de aire al chocar contra ella. Finalmente el hechizo perdió fuerza y la bola salió disparada contra el cielo.

Akaashi sólo tuvo un segundo para mirar a aquel mago rojo que tanto le irritaba. Con ojos fríos y cero expresión, seguía parado al otro lado de la pista, en la posición de lanzar. Kenma. Aquel calculador había aprovechado el tiempo de antes del combate para preparar uno de los hechizos más lentos y poderosos de la magia de fuego. Qué mal le caía.

Akaashi le miró menos de una centésima de segundo porque de pronto estaban en peligro. En el tiempo que Bokuto había tardado en repeler el hechizo, el líder del clan de fuego había cruzado la distancia que les separaba y estaba encima de él.

Bokuto se giró a tiempo para parar la primera estocada, pero aquel gato taimado luchaba con una en cada mano. A aquella distancia Bokuto no podría defenderse. La segunda estocada la paró un remolino de viento lanzado por Akaashi.

Kuroo giró y atacó con ambos sables a la vez. Bokuto las paró con un solo golpe, pero cuando intentó alejarse dos pasos, las espadas de Kuroo se incendiaron en llamas. El mero hecho de estar cerca de ellas era doloroso. Parecía que Bokuto empezaba a arrodillarse, aunque el aire lanzaba las llamas en dirección a Kuroo. El líder del Furukodani hizo una finta entonces, y pateó a Kuroo con todas sus fuerzas. Kuroo rodó por el suelo, pero cuando Bokuto se lanzó hacia él un círculo de fuego le rodeó, impidiéndole acercarse.

Bokuto tuvo que clavar su espada en el suelo para frenar en seco y no achicharrarse. Akaashi vio el gesto en su puño y le proporcionó el hechizo que su líder le pedía. Cuando Bokuto cortó el suelo con su espada un huracán se desató con su fuerza, convirtiendo el estadio en una tormenta de arena.

Kuroo cruzó las espadas frente a su rostro para evitar que la arena le cortase. Incluso Kenma tenía problemas para seguir de pie. Akaashi notó la magia de Bokuto uniéndose a la suya, y la tormenta desencadenando todo su poder.

—¡Bokuto-san, va a matar a todo el mundo! —le gritó, cortando el hechizo.

La tormenta cesó y la arena cayó al suelo, pero Bokuto ya cargaba hacia delante, con una sonrisa en la cara. Kuro giró con un movimiento grácil, sus espadas apagadas como velas giraron en un arco amplio y atacó a Bokuto por detrás.

Las tres espadas chocaron a la espalda de Bokuto, gracias a su rápida reacción y su destreza. Pero cuando se giró para encarar al líder del Nekoma, las llamas le rodearon, como habían hecho antes con Kuroo. Vio con horror que Kuroo corría hacia Akaashi, que sujetaba el libro frente a él, provocando una lluvia de flechas de aire contra Kuroo. Pero pese a que varios cortes aparecieron en la piel de Kuroo, no consiguió detenerle.

Bokuto corrió hacia ellos, ignorando las llamas que le lamieron la piel. Akaashi se protegió dentro de un tornado, como último recurso. Kuroo seguía abriéndose paso hacia él, y Bokuto supo que no llegaría a tiempo.

—¡Voy a matarte, Kuroo! —le gritó moviendo su espada, con una fuerza que creó un torbellino parecido al huracán de antes. El aire, tan cortante como las flechas de aire de Akaashi, cruzó directo hacia el líder del Nekoma, que lo esquivó por muy poco, rodando por el suelo.

Kuroo se levantó y un poco de sangre apareció en un corte en su mejilla. Sus espadas volvieron a arder en llamas, pero Bokuto siguió corriendo hacia él, lanzando de nuevo una estocada que provocó un torbellino. Kuroo apenas pudo pararlo con ambas hojas, que se apagaron al instante.

Una bola de fuego volvió a cruzar la arena, pero Akaashi estaba preparado.

—¿Crees que va a funcionar dos veces? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras disolvía aquellas llamas antes de que llegasen a la mitad de su trayecto.

Bokuto seguía lanzando estocadas a Kuroo con su mandoble, completamente berserker. Una de ellas hizo volar una de las espadas de Kuroo de su mano, que cruzó los aires y se clavó en la grada junto a una chica que se desmayó del susto.

Un aro de fuego rodeó a Bokuto y a Kuroo, pero el líder del Fukurodani no pareció darse cuenta del dolor. Akaashi menguó las llamas mientras Bokuto volvió a atacar a Kuroo que se defendía con una sable que parecía una daga al lado de aquel mandoble. El aire que generaba cada impacto apartaba las llamas de ellos.

El último ataque apagó las llamas y quebró la espada de Kuroo por la mitad. Kuroo cayó al suelo y Bokuto le puso el mandoble junto al cuello, respirando con dificultad.

El aire dejó de silbar, el clamor de la lucha se apagó, el público se quedó en silencio. Sólo quedaron ellos dos respirando agitados.

—Ja. Es mi derrota entonces —rió Kuroo.

La expresión de Bokuto se relajó y sonrió. Le tendió la mano a Kuroo, y se sujetaron de los antebrazos para levantarle del suelo.

—Buen combate —añadió Kuroo.

—¡Ha sido genial! —respondió Bokuto, sonriendo más—. Pensé que ibas a ganar por lo menos dos veces.

—Yo también lo creí —respondió Kuroo y rieron.

Bokuto corrió hacia su mago.

—¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi! ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Akaashi!

—Sí, sí —respondió el mago, sacudiéndose la arena de la túnica.

—¡Akaashi, somos campeones! —le gritó Bokuto abrazándole de golpe cuando llegó a su lado.

—Bokuto-san… —se quejó Akaashi, sonrojado.

—¡Fukurodani vencedor! —gritó Bokuto a la grada, que le devolvió aplausos y vítores—. ¡Heeey! ¡Heey! ¡HEY!

—Bokuto-san suélteme por favor…

Bokuto siguió saludando en particular hacia donde estaban sus seguidores en la grada. El árbitro marcó su victoria. Se acercó alguien con los trofeos. El público aplaudió, y comenzó la fiesta de celebración.


End file.
